lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Juliet Burke
| Głównie= | Name=Juliet Burke | Nazwisko=Burke | Status=Żyje | Wiek=nieznany | Miejsce=Obóz rozbitków | Aktor=Elizabeth Mitchell | Obrazy=Obrazy - Juliet Burke }} Juliet Burke (Carlson) była członkinią Innych, ale obecnie wstąpiła do grupy Jacka. Podczas bycia Inną, mieszkała w barakach, ale chciała opuścić wyspę. Była lekarką od płodności w obozie Innych. Chcąc opuścić wyspę, odeszła od Innych. Na wyspie związana z Jackiem, ale konkuruje o jego względy z Kate. Przed katastrofą Poza wyspą Żyła w Miami. Była ginekologiem. Pracowała w instytucie byłego męża, Edmunda Burke, skąd potajemnie podkradała leki dla siostry. Prowadziła badania, nad sztucznym zapłodnieniem. Swój lek testowała najpierw na szczurze, jednak nie donosił on ciąży. Potem na swej siostrze, Rachel, która po chorobie na raka została bezpłodna. Badania przyniosły skutek, co zaowocowało ciążą siostry. Dostała propozycję pracy w Portland w Instytucie "Mittelos Bioscience", odmówiła jednak twierdząc, że zgodzi się tylko wtedy, jeżeli jej mąż zostanie zabity przez autobus, co wkrótce się stało. Kiedy Juliet poszła do Edmunda powiedzieć o ciąży siostry, ten wyszedł na ulicę, gdzie rozpędzony autobus z reklamą batonów Apollo go potrącił. W kostnicy płaczącej kobiecie chusteczkę podał Ethan w obecności Richarda. Panowie ponawili swoją propozycję zaprzeczając współudziałowi ze śmiercią męża, po czym Juliet zgodziła się na wyjazd. Jakiś czas później Juliet wraz z siostrą podjechała do miejsca wyjazdu, gdzie ponownie pojawili się Ethan i Richard, którzy powiedzieli, iż dalej wejść może tylko sama Juliet. Kobieta pożegnała się z siostrą upewniając się czy ta (Rachel) nie ma jej za złe, że ją opuszcza. Juliet obiecuje jak najszybszy powrót. W pomieszczeniu przypominającym poczekalnię (lotnisko "Herarat Aviation"), Juliet wypiła sok zawierający leki na senność, mające na celu nie powodować ciężkiej podróży. Jak jednak się okazało, miejsce jej przyszłej pracy nie znajdowało się dokładnie w Portland. Na wyspie Przed katastrofą Po spędzeniu tygodnia na wyspie, Juliet rozmawiała z terapeutką o imieniu Harper Stanhope o tym, że nie czuje się swobodnie będąc w centrum zainteresowania wszystkich. Harper dała jej kilka rad, po czym do pokoju wszedł Tom mówiąc że Ben chce się widzieć z Juliet. Kiedy dwójka opuściła pokój i przeszła przez Baraki, Ben podarował Juliet prezent: własny dom z pełnym wyposażeniem. Kobieta powiedziała, że nie trzeba było się tak starac, bo będzie tu tylko 6 miesięcy. Ben na to powiedział, że chciał aby Juliet czuła się jak w domu. left|thumb|250px|Juliet leczy ranę Goodwina. Jakiś czas później, Juliet straciła swoja pacjentkę. Spotkała Goodwina, który chciał aby ta wyleczyła jego zranioną rękę. Podczas wyleczania rany, Juliet powiedziała Goodwinowi, że jej terapeutka jej nie lubi. Goodwin na to, że Harper to jego żona. Juliet prosi żeby Goodwin nic jej nie mówił, a ona nie powie nikomu, że ta rana jest z powodu chemikaliów. thumb|right|250px|Juliet prosi Bena o powrót do domu Po stracie następnej pacjentki, Sabine, Goodwin starał się pocieszyć Juliet mówiąc jej, że porozmawia z Benem. Później, gdy Juliet siedziała na skale, Ben przyszedł do niej i powiedział, że Sabine wiedziała, że ryzykuje zachodząc w ciążę na wyspie. Juliet powiedziała, że jedynym sposobem na sprawdzenie dlaczego kobiety w ciąży umierają na wyspie jest zabranie jednej z nich poza wyspę. Juliet powiedziała Benowi, że chce wrócić do domu, bo nic już nie poradzi. Ben powiedział jej, że nowotwór Rachel powrócił. Wyciągnął jakieś dokumenty ze swojego plecaka i pokazał to Juliet jako dowód. Ben zawarł z Juliet układ : ona zostanie na wyspie, a on powie Jacobowi aby wyleczył Rachel. Pewnego dnia kiedy Juliet rozmawiała z Benem o ciąży na wyspie, przyszedł do nich Goodwin oferując Juliet kanapkę. Ben, zazdrosny zapytał Goodwina dlaczego jemu też nie zaproponował kanapki. Goodwin wyszedł, a Ben zaczął bardziej wypytywać Juliet o jej relacje z Goodwinem. Później tego samego dnia, na terapii, Harper powiedziała że wie o romansie Goodwina i Juliet. Juliet starała się przeprosić, ale Harper mówi, że i tak jej małżeństwo z Goodwinem psuło się już od dawna. Harper mówi że zastanawia się co zrobi Ben gdy się dowie. Podobno Juliet jest podobna do kogoś i to ma znaczenie dla Bena. Potem, na prywatnej randce z dala od baraków, Goodwin powiedział Juliet, że chce powiedzieć o ich związku Harper. Juliet stwierdziła, że to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł - Juliet nie martwi się o Harper tylko o to co zrobi Ben gdy się dowie. Goodwin na to, że widzi jak Ben obchodzi się koło Juliet ("jak koło lalki"), ale ma też dużo na głowie i nie będzie się przejmował Goodwinem czy też nią. Goodwin mówi, że pracuje przy chemikaliach i jeżeli tylko wciśnie nie właściwy przycisk - wszyscy na wyspie zginą. left|thumb|250px|Juliet je lody z Goodwinem Pewnego dnia, w łóżku z Goodwinem, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Juliet poszła otworzyć a Goodwin został w łóżku. To był Karl z jakimiś papierami. Okazało się że Ben ma nowotwór. Później Juliet powiedziała o tym Benowi i zarzuciła mu, że okłamał ją mówiąc o jej siostrze. Ben powiedział, że on nigdy nie kłamie. Oboje zaczęli się kłócic, a Juliet poprosiła Bena o powrót do domu. Ben się nie zgodził. Następnego dznia, Juliet wciąż była smutna po kłótni z Benem. Spaliła ciasteczka, a w tym samym momencie do drzwi zapukała Amelia. Zobaczyła ona, że Juliet płacze zapytała dlaczego, a Juliet pokazała jej wyniki badania Bena. Do Juliet przyszli przedstawiciele klubu książkowego. Omawiali ulubioną książkę Juliet Carrie - S. Kinga. Adam stwierdził, że tej książki Ben nie przeczytałby nawet w toalecie. Juliet powiedziała, że ma głęboko schowane to, że Adamowi nie podoba się ta książka - przeciwnie, cieszy się, że mu się nie podoba. To jest jej ulubiona książka. W tym samym momencie podłoga zaczęła się trząść, wszyscy wyszli z domku i wyszli na podwórko. Zobaczyli na niebie jak samolot Lotu Oceanic Arlines 815 rozbija się w powietrzu. Ben zebrał Ethana i Goodwina żeby udali się do obozu rozbitków i w ciągu 3 dni zrobili ich listy. Goodwin popatrzył znacząco na Juliet po czym pobiegł wypełnic rozkaz. Harper również spoglądnęła na Juliet co miało oznaczać, że Ben wziął do tego rozkazu jej męża tylko dlatego, że miał romans z Juliet. Po katastrofie Po tym jak Goodwin i Ethan odeszli, Ben zabrał Juliet do stacji The Flame. W środku, Mikhail siedział na przeciwko monitorów pokazujących stacje telewizyjne mówiące o katastrofie lotniczej. Mikhail skontaktował się z Richardem i jeden z monitorów pokazał datę. Ben chciał, by Juliet zobaczyła że to dzieje się naprawdę, więc monitor pokazał Rachel i jej syna - Juliana. Juliet była bardzo ucieszona widząc swą siostrę zdrową ze swoim małym synkiem. Zaczęła płakac kładąc ręce na ekranie. Ben urwał połączenie i wideo przestało pokazywać siostrę Juliet. left|460x290px|thumb|Juliet przynosi bułeczki dla Bena Kobieta zaczęła prosic o kilka minut więcej. Ben się nie zgodził. Juliet powiedziała, że chce wrócić do domu,a Ben powiedział, że nie ponieważ w samolocie może być ciężarna kobieta. Pewnego wieczoru, Juliet przyszła do domku Bena z bułeczkami. Ben ucieszony jej widokiem powiedział jej że na kolacji będą tylko oni dwoje. Mężczyzna podziękował Juliet, że tak ochoczo zajmuje się Zackiem i Emmą. Juliet powiedziała, że ciągle wypytują o mamę. Kiedy Ben zaczął ciąć szynkę, Juliet zapytała jak długo jeszcze Goodwin będzie wśród Ogonowców. Ben przestał być tak wesoły i starał się sprawić żeby Juliet była zazdrosna mówiąc jej, że "Goodwin podziwia jedną taką kobietę - Anę-Lucię. Ben powiedział, że zadanie Goodwina niedługo dobiegnie końca. Jakiś czas później, pomiędzy 27 a 44 dniem po katastrofie, Juliet czytała akta Jacka, które przyniósł jej Mikhail. Przyszedł Ben i kobieta powiedziała, że Jack to świetny neurochirurg i mógłby zoperować Bena. Ben nie był w humorze. Powiedział, że chce jej coś pokazać. Zabrał ją do ciała Goodwina nabitego na drewniany pal. Juliet zaczęła płakać i dopytywać się co się z nim stało. ben stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie "tamci dowiedzieli się kim naprawdę jest'". Ben powiedział jej, że wiedział o ich romansie, a Juliet powiedziała, że Ben specjalnie wysłał Goodwina bo wiedział że umrze. Kiedy zaczęła się dopytywać dlaczego, Ben powiedział, że powodem, dla którego on trzymał ją na wyspie jest to, że Juliet należy do niego. thumb|250px|right|Juliet rozmawia z Benem Pomiędzy dniem 45 a 49 Inni przetrzymywali Walta w pokoju 23 w stacji Hydra po zabraniu go z tratwy rozbitków. Walt zrobił coś co zadziwiło Innych i Juliet starała się przekonać Bena żeby zwrócił na to uwagę. Powiedziała mu, że Walt jest niebezpieczny i zastanawia się, czy nie powinni go oddać Michaelowi, ale Ben zaprzeczył mówiąc, że Walt to tylko dziecko. Juliet zabrała Bena, żeby zobaczył co zrobił Walt: na ziemi leżała grupa zabitych ptaków. Juliet później akompaniowała Benowi w wyprawie do Perły, gdzie drzwi były już przez kogoś otwarte. Użyli oni monitorów, żeby zobaczyć rozbitków w Łabędziu. Ben powiedział, że planuje uzyc Michaela, żeby przyprowadził do nich Jacka, Kate i Sawyera. Juliet i Ben odwrócili się by wyjść, zostawiając za sobą walkie-talkie. Kiedy Michael był przetrzymywany w fałszywej wiosce Innych, Juliet przyszła do niego i powiedziała mu że łódź jest jego. Powiedziała mu też że przebywała z Waltem dużo czasu i że jest on bardzo wyjątkowym dzieckiem, a Juliet cieszy się, że może on z powrotem wrócić do Michaela. Powiedziała Michaelowi, że Ben na pewno wypuści ich z wyspy, tylko najpierw musi Michael go uwolnić, tak jak zawarł z nim układ. Michael pyta czy Juliet też zawarła z Benem układ, po czym ona odpowiada tak, że to układ o jej siostrę w Miami. Michael pyta, po co Juliet obchodzi los jej siostry, skoro nie może z nią byc a na co Juliet mówi "czy nie zrobiłbyś wszystkiego dla Walta?" Sezon 3 (68-91) left|460x290x|thumb|Juliet w celi Jacka. 69 dni po katastrofie, Juliet zapoznała siebie z Jackiem, który był przetrzymywany w stacji Hydra. Zaoferowała mu jedzenie, ale Jack ją zaatakował i wyprowadził z celi. kazał jej otworzyć pewne drzwi. jednak Juliet powiedziała, że jeżeli je otworzy, oboje zginą. Ben przyszedł i potwierdził słowa Juliet. Jack i tak postanowił je otworzyć. Ben zaczął ociekać i zamknął drzwi, tym samym zostawiając Juliet na śmierć. Woda nagle rozprysnęła się po całym pokoju. Juliet i Jack zaczęli zamykac drzwi, zamykając tym samym dojście wody do pokoju. Po zamknięciu drzwi, Juliet uderza Jacka,a mężczyzna tym samym traci przytomność. Później widzimy jak Juliet i Jack - juz w celi - rozmawiają o dotychczasowym życiu Jacka. Juliet mówi, że ma taką kartotekę, gdzie opisane jest całe życie Jacka. thumb|460x290px|right|Juliet po operacji Colleen. Później w kamieniołomie, Sawyer zaczyna się bic z Innymi. Prawie mu udaje się ich obezwładnić, jednakże do akcji wkracza Juliet. Przystawia do skroni Kate pistolet, tym samym każąc Sawyerowi wybierać - ociekać, czy ocalić Kate. Juliet przybiegła do Jack mówiąc mu, żeby pomógł jej w operacji. To Colleen została postrzelona przez Sun w brzuch. Juliet spanikowała, mówiła, że nie jest chirurgiem, ale starała się pomóc Jackowi. Potem powiedziała że jest lekarzem od płodności i nie przywykła do widoku śmierci. Colleen umarła. Jack pyta czyje to zdjęcia rentgenowskie, które zobaczył, powiedział, że ta osoba czyjej są te wyniki musi zostać zoperowana. Jack zapytał czy Inni przyprowadzili go tu tylko z powodu tej operacji, a Juliet nic nie odpowiedziała. Na pogrzebie Colleen, Ben zapytał Juliet dlaczego powiedziała Jackowi o jego zdjęciach rentgenowskich. Juliet powiedziała, że nigdy nie wyjawiła lekarzowi czyje są te zdjęcia. Juliet potem pokazała Jackowi taśmę video, na której pokazywała kartki mówiące, aby Jack "przypadkowo" zabił Bena podczas operacji. Realnie jednak mówiła, że Ben to dobry człowiek i lekarz powinien dokonać operacji. Następnego dnia, Juliet rozkazała Kate iśc razem z nią do podwodnej części stacji Hydra, żeby ta powiedziała Jackowi, że jeśli nie zoperuje Bena, Danny Pickett zabije Sawyera. Jack się nie zgodził, jednak później, gdy zobaczył Kate i Sawyera uprawiających seks w klatce, zgodził się. Potem widzimy jak Juliet i Jack i kilku Innych jest przy stole operacyjnym Bena. Jack nacina nerkę Bena, każe sobie dac walkie-talkie i przez nie mówi Kate że mają uciekać przez godzinę jak najdalej stąd. Jeśli nie uciekną, Ben umrze. Juliet powiedziała, że Jack blefuje, że nie pozwoliłby swojemu pacjentowi umrzec. Nakazała niektórym z Innych aby pobiegli za Kate i Sawyerem, a w razie potrzeby - zabili ich. Gdy Ben wybudził się ze śpiączki poprosił Jacka o prywatną rozmowę z Juliet. Po tej rozmowie kobieta zmieniła swoje zdanie. Poszła za Ivanem i Jasonem, żeby ich zatrzymać, a Kate i Sawyerowi pozwolić uciec. Zobaczyła jak Alex pomaga im się wydostać z wyspy, ale Pickett nie chciał im pomóc - chciał zabić Sawyera. left|thumb|Juliet w celi Juliet zabiła Danny'ego, tym samym pozwalając Kate porozmawiać z Jackiem przez krótkofalówkę. Juliet powiedziała Alex, że jeśli chce aby Karl, Kate i Sawyer mogli uciec, ona musi zostać na tej wyspie. Później widzimy jak Jack rozmawia z Juliet. Kobieta mu mówi, że Ben powiedział, że jeśli ona pomoże Kate i Sawyerowi to wreszcie Juliet będzie mogła wrócić do domu. Inni aresztowali Juliet za zabicie Danny'ego i wsadzili ją do celi w podwodnej części stacji Hydra. Później odwiedziła ona Jacka, który w tym czasie przebywał we wcześniejszej klatce Sawyera. Później podczas przesłuchania przez Isabel, Jack powiedział, że kłamał o Juliet, która rzekomo miała mu powiedzieć, żeby zabił Bena. Isabel powiedziała, że na procesie zostanie zarządzona śmierć Juliet. Jack chcąc ratować Juliet poszedł do Bena i poprosił aby mężczyzna coś zrobił. Ben zadziałał i Juliet nie została zabita , ale została naznaczona. Później widzimy jak Jack i Juliet płyną na główną wyspę na jachcie. Ben musząc dotrzymać swojej obietnicy zapewnił jackowi i Juliet że dziś opuszczą wyspę. Jednakże kilka godzin przed tym jak mieli oni wypłynąć, do baraków przybyli Kate, Sayid i Locke, aby uratować Jacka. Locke wtedy też wysadził łódź podwodną i Jack z Juliet nie mogli się wydostać z wyspy. thumb|right|Juliet i Kate uciekają przed potworem. Kilka godzin później, Ben z Juliet powtarzali plan, w którym to Juliet miała infiltrować grupę rozbitków. Miała najpierw zdobyć ich zaufanie "ratując" życie Claire po tym jak Ben aktywował implant wstrzyknięty jej wcześniej do organizmu. Inni rozpowszechnili gaz w barakach i opuścili je zostawiając Juliet. Kobieta spięła się kajdankami do Kate, aby ta uwierzyła że ją też Inni opuścili. Po tym jak Kate się obudziła, Juliet starała się zdobyć sympatię Kate, mówiąc jej, że ludzie, z którymi mieszkała przez 3 lata po prostu ją zostawili. Obie zaczęły się kłócić i walczyć ze sobą. Kate wybiła bark Juliet. Usłyszały dźwięki potwora. Juliet i Kate schowały się w drzewach. Niedługo potem Juliet powiedziała Kate, że ta złamała serce Jacka, gdy kochała się z Sawyerem - Jack to widział. Następnego dnia Juliet i Kate z powrotem spotkały potwora. Juliet i Kate przeszły przez barierę dźwiękową, a potem Juliet ją aktywowała i potwór ich nie zaatakował. Po uwolnieniu Jacka i Sayida, mężczyźni, Kate i Juliet rozpoczęli swą wędrówkę do obozu rozbitków. left|thumb|250px|Juliet w obozie rozbitków. Kiedy Juliet dotarła do obozu, rozbitkowie nie przyjęli jej miło. Juliet usiadła więc na piasku, sama, nie rozmawiając z nikim. Później jednak przyszedł do niej Hurley. Kiedy implant w organiźnie Claire zaczął działac i Claire zaczęła chorowac, Juliet powiedziała, że rozpoznaje te objawy. Powiedziała, że to może byc choroba związana ze środkami podanymi Claire przez Ethana. Juliet stwierdziła, że wie gdzie jest antidotum i po nie pójdzie. Kiedy Juliet dotarła do lekarstwa, została otoczona przez Sawyera i Sayida. Zacząli on wypytywac ją o co tak właściwie w tym wszystkim chodzi. Juliet powiedziała, że nie powinni się oni uważac za strażników moralności, zważając na ich przeszłośc. Powiedzała, że jeśli nie wróci z lekarstwami, Claire umrze. Juliet wróciła na plażę, gdzie udało jej się uleczyc Claire,a potem Jack pomógł jej rozbic namiot. thumb|right|250px|Juliet i Sun w [[The Staff|medycznej stacji. ]] Po kilku dniach Sun dowiedziała się od Juliet, że wszystkie kobiety na wyspie umierają przed urodzeniem dziecka. Później w nocy Juliet przybyła do namiotu Sun i powiedziała, że może jest jeszcze jakaś szansa dla Sun i jej dziecka. Zabrała ją ze sobą do stacji medycznej. Juliet powiedziała Sun, że wszystkie kobiety w ciąży umierały i nie mogła ona nieśc dobrej nowiny. Może teraz okaże się, że Sun i jej dziecko będą zdrowe i Juliet będzie mogła powiedziec jej dobrą wiadomośc. Okazało się, że Sun zaszła w ciążę na wyspie. Juliet współczuła Sun, ale kobieta powiedziała jej, że i tak dziękuje, że to dziecko Jina. Następnego dnia Sun i Juliet wychodziły se stacji. Juliet poprosiła Sun aby ta zaczekała na zewnątrz, a ona pójdzie sprawdzic czy wszystko zgaszone. Weszła do środka, podeszła do szafki i wyjęła z niej nagrywacz. Przekazała wiadomośc dla Bena, że Sun jest w ciąży, a jeszcze pobierze próbki od Kate. Kobieta wyłączyła taśmę i powiedziała "Nie nawidzę cię." Pewnego nocy Juliet wyjawiła Jackowi prawdę - że jest tutaj, u rozbitków by dowiedziec się które kobiety są w ciąży. Powiedziała, że to rozkaz Bena, ale ona się do niego nie dostosuje. Stwierdziła, że miała to zrobic ale jak zobaczyła dziecko Sun na montorze, zmieniła zdanie. Innym razem, Kate odwiedziła Jacka, chcąc porozmawiac z nim prywatnie, bez Juliet. Juliet już wstawała, ale Jack powiedział żeby została. Kate powiedziała, że kobieta wyskoczyła ze spadochronu na wyspę, ale nikt nie ufa Jackowi na tyle, żeby mu o tym powiedziec. Juliet chciała powiedziec coś Kate, ale powieJack dział, że nie trzeba. left|thumb|Juliet i Sawyer podczas powrotu na plażę. Jednakże, Sawyer gdy dostał nagranie od Locke'a gdzie Juliet przekazuje wiadomośc dla Bena pokazał je wszystkim rozbitkom. Jack przyszedł akurat wtedy z Juliet i powiedział, że nie ma o czym mówic bo kobieta już mu o wszystkim powiedziała i również dodała, że nie będzie więcej pracowac dla Bena. Jack i Juliet pokazali wszystkim swój plan z wysadzeniem Innych dynamitem, kiedy ci przyjdą po ciężarne kobiety. Sayid chciał zadzwonic telefonem Naomi na jej statak, ale Juliet powiedziała, że Inni blokują sygnał radiowy w podwodnej stacji The Looking Glass. Poszła razem z rozbitkami do wieży radiowej by wyłączyc wiadomośc nadaną przez Rousseau, jednak odłączyła się od nich razem z Sawyerem, by wrócic na plażę. Hurley wujechał swoim vanem, zabijając jednego z innych - Pryce'a, wtedy Sayid skręcił kark Jasonowi. Tom się poddał ale Sawyer i tak go zabił. Sezon 4 (91-100) Juliet była bezpieczna na plaży wraz z Sayidem, Bernaredm, Hurleyem, Jinem i Sawyerem. Zaczęła kopac grób dla martwego Toma. Zanim skończyła, na plażę przybył Desmond. On powiedział wszystkim, że wszyscy co mają przybyc na wyspę są niebezpiwczni. Powiedział również, że Charlie nie żyje. Juliet i reszta grupy poszła do kokpitu, by ostrzec Jacka przed zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwem. thumb|right|250px|Juliet leczy rany Franka Juliet i Sayid zabrali grupę Jacka na plażę, a Kate i Jack czekali na ludzi z frachtowca. Juliet i Sayid przybyli spowrotem, gdy Jack i Kate byli zakładnkiami Daniela i Milesa. Później grupa się połączyła i odnaleźli Franka Lapidusa - pilota helikoptera z frachtowca. Juliet podczas gdy leczyła jego rany, przedstawiła mu się. Mężczyzna znając listę pasażerów lotu Oceanic 815 stwierdził, że Juliet nie była w samolocie. Zawołał Milesa, a ten stał się agresywny. Zaczął wypytywac kobietę gdzie "on" się znajduje i pokazał jej zdjęcie Bena. Mężczyzna dodał, że jego grupa jest tu po to, by go złapac. Sayid znalazł zdjęcie Desmonda w plecaku Naomi, pokazał go Jackowi i powiedział, aby ktoś po niego poszedł. Zrobiła to Juliet. Kobieta poszła na plażę, znalazła Desa i zabrała go ze sobą do helikoptera. Helikopter wystartował z Sayidem i Desmondem na pokładzie. Juliet wróciła na plażę z Jackiem, Danielem i Charlotte. Jack stracił dzień na bezowocne kontaktowanie się z frachtowcem, a kiedy w końcu zapadła noc Jack i Juliet zkonfrontowali Dana i Charlotte. Charlotte skontaktowała się ze statkiem i Regina powiedziała, że helikopter nie wrócił na frachtowiec. Następnego dnia Juliet dalej kontynuowała wypytywanie Charlotte o co chodzi z helikopterem, ale kobieta powiedziała, że nie ma pojęcie dlaczego helikopter jeszcze nie wylądował. Daniel powiedział (mimo sprzeciwów Charlotte), że czas na wyspie różni się trochę niz ten na statku i to mogłospowodowac to że helikopter jeszcze nie wylądował. left|thumb|[[Juliet walczy z Charlotte. ]] Po dowiedzeniu się od Jina, że Daniel i Charlotte udali się do dzungli, Jack i Juliet wyruszyli za nimi, by ich odnaleźc. Juliet zaczęła słyszec szepty, a gdy się odwróciła ujrzała Harper. Kobieta dała Juliet wskazówki od Bena, że Charlotte i Daniel Faraday udaja się do stacji The Tempest by użyc znajdującego się tam gazu, by zabic wszystkich na wyspie, a Juliet ma im do uniemożliwic - zabijając ich. Jack znalazł je i Harper przedstawiła się Jackowi jako stara przyjaciółka Juliet. Nagle zaczęły się Szepty, a gdy Jack i Juliet odwrócili się, Harper już nie było. Jack i Juliet kontynuowali swoje poszukiwania, gdy natknęli się nia Kate, która przybywała z obozu Locke'a ale została uderzona w głowę przez Charlotte, do nieprzytomności. Podczas gdy Jack zainteresował się sprawą Kate, Juliet powiedziała, że idzie po wodę a w rzeczywistości poszła sama odszukac Dana i Charlotte. Udała się do stacji The Tempest i znalazła tam Daniela nieustannie wstukującego coś do komputera. Mężczyzna powiedział jej, że nie stara się użyc gazu, lecz go unieszkodliwic. Zanim Juliet zdążyła cokolwiek zrobic, Charlotte zaatakowała ją od tyłu. Obie zaczęły się bic, aż w końcu Juliet odniosła przewagę. Wtedy Charlotte zaczęła tłumaczyc Juliet, że Ben użył już tego gazu żeby zabic wszystkich na wyspie, a oni starają się uniemożliwic mu wykonanie tego jeszcze raz. Juliet pozwoliła Danielowi dokończyc misję i mu się to udało. thumb|right|250px|Pocałunek Jacka i Juliet Po wyjściu ze stacji Juliet i Chrlotte zostały przywitane przez Kate i Jacka. Kate przystawiła pistolet do głowy Charlotte i kazała jej pokazac co się stało. Gdy kobiety weszły do stacji a Jack i Juliet zostali sami na dworze, Juliet powiedziała, że jak Ben wygra wojnę z ludźmi z frachtowca, Jack będzie chciał byc jak najdalej od niej. Jack zapytał dlaczego a Juliet powiedziała, że Ben uważa że Juliet należy do niego i on wie co Juliet czuje do Jacka. Wtedy to Jack pocałował Juliet i powiedział, że Ben wie gdzie go znaleźc. Potem razem się przytulili. Juliet zdziwiła się, że Sun idzie na do Locke'a i postanowiła jej w tym przeszkodzic, zważając na to że Sun jest w ciąży. Kobieta powiedziała, że jak Sun nie opuści wyspy to ona i jej dziecko umrą. Kiedy nic nie skutkowało, Juliet złamała swoją obietnicę którą dała Sun i powiedziała Jinowi, że jego żona miała romans z innym mężczyzną. Sun nie wytrzynując, spoliczkowała Juliet. Później kiedy Sun powiedziała, że zostaje, Juliet podeszła do niej i ją przeprosiła, mówiąc, że to była jedyna droga do zatrzymania jej w bezpiecznym miejscu. Kobieta dodała również, że nie ufa ludziom z frachtowca, ale są oni ich jedyną nadzieją. Dzień później, Juliet podbiegła do Bernarda, gdy ten krzyczał o pomoc. Kiedy okazało się, że ciało które wypłynęło na brzeg to Ray z frachtowca, Juliet przystała na tao, żeby Daniel naprawił telefon. Po dowiedzeniu się prawdy od dana i Charlotte, Juliet była zmieszana. left|thumb|Juliet przy Jacku Następnego dnia, Jack upadł z powodu bólów brzucha. Juliet stwierdziła, że to wyrostek robaczkowy. Juliet przejęła pałeczkę lidera w obozie, na czas niedysponowania Jacka. Kobieta zrobiła listę lekarstw, które należało przynieśc ze stacji medycznej. Sun, Jin, Daniel i Charlotte. Juliet później przygotowywała brzuch Jacka do operacji, a Jack powiedział jej że chce byc przytomny na operacji, a Kate ma byc obecna i trzymac mu lusterko, żeby mógł kontrolowac operacje przeprowadzane przez Juliet. Julies nie była zadowolona z pomysłu ale i tak się zgodziła. Kiedy sun i reszta wrócili zse stacji medycznej, Juliet od razu zaczęła operację. Bernard również był obecny na operacji jako asystent Juliet. Kate trzymała lusterko. Ale kiedy bóle Jacka zaczęły się powiększac, a Kate zaczęła patrzec na to z histerią, Juliet kazała jej opuścic namiot. Jack kazał jej zostac, więc dziewczyna nie wiedziała co zrobic. Zdecydowała się wyjśc, a Bernard dał Jackowi narkozę. Kiedy operacja się skończyła, Juliet powiedziałą Kate że może wejśc. Juliet powiedziała, że wszystko będzie w porządku i dodała również, że Jack pocałował ją (Juliet) niedawno i to miało oznaczac, że nie kocha nikogo innego (Kate). Kate była zdziwiona, podziękowała Juliet za uratowanie Jacka i opuściła namiot. Juliet odwróciła się w stronę Jacka i powiedziała, że wie, że mężczyzna nie śpi, po czym Jack otworzył oczy. thumb|right|Juliet po upomnieniu Jacka Tej nocy Juliet powiedziała Jackowi, że nie powinien wychodzic tak wcześnie po operacji. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli helikopter. Juliet tak jak inni była bardzo uradowana z widoku ekipy ratunkowej. Jednkże śmigłowiec przeleciał nad obozem zrzucając telefon satelitarny. Jack stwierdził, że ludzie z frachtowca pewnie chcą, aby ich odszukac. Juliet upomniała Jacka by nie szedł za helikopterem, przypominając mu, że właśnie miał operację i musi odpocząc. Jack powiedział, że musi iśc bo obecał wszystkim ratunek. Juliet była niezadowolona i powiedziała mu, żeby "nie wykrwawił się na śmierc" . Juliet była później obecna na plaży, kiedy Sayid przypłynął na brzeg na pontonie. Mężczyzna poinformował Juliet, że ludziew helikopterze są niebezpieczni. left|thumb|250px|[[Juliet i Sawyer podczas przenoszenia wyspy ]] Kiedy Dan zaczął przewozic ludzi z wyspy na statek, Juliet powiedziała, że Sun powinna iśc pierwsza ponieważ jest w ciąży. Jak tratwa popłynęła na statek Juliet popatrzyła z nadzieją. Po tym jak Daniel przypłynął na wyspę gotów by zabrac następną partię ludzi, Juliet podziękowała mu za pomoc, mówiąc, że ona nie opuści wyspy aż wszyscy jej nie opuszczą. Później, kiedy Sawyer przypłynął na wyspę po wyskoczeniu z helikoptera, Juliet siedziała na plaży pijąc rum DHARMY. Sawyer zapytał ją co świętuje, a kobieta powiedziała że nie świętuje nic i kiwnęła głową w stronę statku. Gdy Sawyer tam spojrzał, ujrzał smugę dymu wznoszącego się ku niebu. Juliet i Sawyer byli obecni na wyspie, kiedy Ben ją przeniósł. Sezon 5 Jest członkinią grupy Sawyera z Milesem, Danielem, Charlotte i później Johnem. Stosunkowo dobre znosi zmiany czasu, ale po pewnym czasie i ona zaczyna mieć krwotoki z nosa. Podczas podróży po Wyspie nawiązuje bliższe relacje z Jamesem, para widocznie ma się ku sobie. Gdy Wyspa znajduje się w roku 1954 jako pierwsza odkrywa prawdziwą tożsamość schwytanych żołnierzy, później rozmawia z nimi po łacinie. Jako druga widzi Jina po jego cudownym odnalezieniu, przed zejściem Johna na dno studni mówi mu, że z góry dziękuje za to co dla nich zrobi. Gdy Locke przenosi Wyspę do 1974 roku wraz z resztą rusza na plażę, w trakcie wędrówki zabija dwójkę Innych - morderców Paula i oswobadza Amy. Gdy rozbitkowie dołączają do Dharmy chce odpłynąć łodzią podwodną, Sawyer prosi ją by została. Zgadza się i zostaje mechanikiem przy busach Dharmy. W 1977 roku odbiera poród Amy. W tymże roku po trzech latach wspólnie na Wyspie tworzy z Sawyerem szczęśliwą parę. Ciekawostki *Piosenka którą Juliet słucha przed spotkaniem "Klubu czytelniczego" nosi nazwę Downtown a jej autorem jest Petula Clark. *Juliet była 21 osobą, która miała flashback. *Juliet nigdy nie spotkała Boone'a, Shannon, Any Lucii, Libby,Eko, Nikki i Paulo. Jadnakże spotkała wszystkich innych. *Prawdopodobnie Juliet zna jakieś sztuki walki - widac to podczas gdy Jack , Kate i Charlotte zaatakowali ją. Galeria Image:Juliet_talking_2_ben.jpg|"Thank you, Ben". Image:Lost301jackjuliettryingotgethtedoorclosed.jpg|Juliet próbuje zamknąć drzwi. Image:Julother.jpg Grafika:Jules.jpg Image:Juliet s3.jpg en: